Nanostructures having a variety of structures have been known for some time. In particular, nanoflowers were first described by Ho et al. in 2004 [1]. Nanoflowers of various materials have since been described in the patent literature. See, for example, United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0081016 [2]. Apparently, all known nanoflowers were of an inorganic composition until Ge described hybrid organic-inorganic nanoflowers in 2012 [3]. Ge describes various nanoflowers, all of which are described as being composed of Cu3(PO4)2. 3H2O, the organic portion varying from type to type, but being an enzyme e.g., BSA (bovine serum albumin), α-lactalbumin, laccase, or carbonic anhydrase, in each case. Ge formed nanoflowers in a liquid medium containing phosphate buffered saline (PBS) and CuSO4 in the presence of an enzyme. Ge stated that the chloride ion of the PBS was important in nanoflower formation by preventing precipitation of copper as copper phosphate i.e., to maintain the availability of copper in its ionic form for formation of the nanoflowers, postulating that the chloride component of PBS plays the role of forming soluble Cu2+ chloride complexes.